


A moment

by A_Splattering_Of_Paint



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Filth with Feelings, M/M, niles thought he could be chill about this, so many feelings, spoiler alert: he is not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 18:23:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10702563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Splattering_Of_Paint/pseuds/A_Splattering_Of_Paint
Summary: This was merely a servant indulging his master, the same way Niles would bring Leo food when he was up late pondering over books, or slice a throat for him before Leo would have to stoop to dealing with such bloody work himself.Niles had merely noticed Leo’s … predicament, and offered to help.  It was nothing more than that, and yet, Leo’s name burned in his throat, begged to be whispered, feverish. Niles’ lips felt lonely when he looked at Leo’s.





	A moment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [icchaisoudayo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/icchaisoudayo/gifts).



> Niles deserves the world so for his birthday I gave him filth and all the love.

The sight of Leo writhing beneath his touch had Niles just drunk enough for some mischief.

"Have I promised too much?" he asked, hand stilling.

Leo spluttered, his cheeks so delightfully flushed, mouth opening and closing in offense that was wonderfully satisfying. "Niles, this is hardly the time -"

"Oh, but it seems like a time to be hard," Niles sing-songed. Sometimes Leo made it too easy for him, and he knew too, pained groan turning into a choked gasp with a twist of Niles hand.

It was incredible. Niles would have put his life down for this man without batting an eyelash. Every scar he had accumulated protecting him, Niles bore with pride. He did not ask for anything in return. Leo had given him life - everything Niles did, he did so to repay him for that. And yet his lord allowed him this - watching his eyes glaze over and cheeks flush, vulnerable with his pants down and shivering with each movement of Niles' hand.

What incredible power.

Niles couldn't help it, for a second. He leaned up and pecked his cheek, a dopey gesture full of adoration that was way too genuine for a service of this kind. Leo blinked, uncomprehending, and Niles did not leave him time to realise. He worked him faster, rougher, and with a cry, Leo twisted, forehead knocking against Niles' shoulder, hands desperately clinging to his sides.

With every breath, Niles could feel the weight of Leo’s palms against his ribs. What a wonderful treat indeed. He wished he could see Leo’s expression, but perhaps, it was for the better this way - Niles had no idea what Leo would find on his own face, if he looked too closely.

This was merely a servant indulging his master, the same way Niles would bring Leo food when he was up late pondering over books, or slice a throat for him before Leo would have to stoop to dealing with such bloody work himself.

Niles had merely noticed Leo’s … predicament, and offered to help. It was nothing more than that, and yet, Leo’s name burned in his throat, begged to be whispered, feverish. Niles’ lips felt lonely when he looked at Leo’s, and he was achingly hard himself, entirely drunk on the soft noises Leo made.

Niles had never expected him to be so vocal, both with his voice and with his body, hips jerking to meet every thrust of Niles’ hand.

With every second more, Niles turned into a hotter mess himself.

He wondered if Odin had done the same for Leo, before - if he even would be smart enough to pounce on the chance. Or be interested. But would Leo allow him to? Would he allow just anyone with a certain expertise in this regard to take care of his needs? After all, that was the only thing Niles had to offer him. And perhaps others were capable of it, too. Perhaps others would get to see him like this, too.

Only when Leo whimpered and shied away did Niles realise how rough he had gotten with him, and eased into a gentler rhythm. He wished he could rise up, breathe an apology against Leo’s temple. But it wasn’t his place.

No matter what, as long as Leo enjoyed himself, this was fine. And that he did - very much so.

So Niles concentrated only on him - every hitching breath, every sound he tried to swallow and failed to. "It's alright," Niles breathed. "No need for shame now. Let me hear you."

Leo whimpered and Niles could feel him twitch. Oh?

He grinned, testing the waters. "My lord, you sound so good." Leo only reacted more strongly this time, his voice rising involuntarily. His fingers tightened their grip, hips thrusting desperately to chase the friction. Niles wanted to drink the gorgeous noises from his lips, but instead, he breathed: "There truly is no shame to it. You are gorgeous like this."

"N-niles -" Leo gasped, and Niles bit back a noise, felt his pants grow damp.

He'd have to change, after this. Pour cold water over himself. Something told him his self control wouldn't be enough to keep him from jerking himself off to nothing but the memory of his name moaned by Leo. Leo, who was usually so calm and collected, and a flushed mess beneath Niles' hands now.

Niles rose on his knees, only a man after all. He loosely circled Leo's waist with his free hand, leaned his cheek against Leo’s on his shoulder, close enough to shiver when he smelled Leo's sweat and desire. "C'mon," he whispered. "It's alright. Let go for me."

With a broken noise, Leo pressed against him, his whole body shaking as Niles eased him through the high, every ounce of willpower needed to keep him from following suit as Leo panted against his ear and shot hotly over his hands.

God. Niles would need to excuse himself soon.

"Niles," Leo sighed, all fire bled from his voice, leaving it achingly soft. Leo clung to him like he might lose himself if he didn't, and worry tore through the haze of Niles' desire. "Are you okay?"

"Yes! Yes, just -" Leo took a deep, steadying breath. "A moment."

"Of course." Niles awkwardly cradled his soiled hand against his stomach, holding Leo with the other. Had this really been okay?

"I -" Leo began, cutting off. He took another breath and steeled his shoulders as he sat up, and Niles tried not to lament it. He wouldn't have minded to hold him longer, hold him safe and secure at his most vulnerable.

He couldn't bare to look at Leo's face too close, terrified of finding regret there. So Niles clung to his bravado. "So?" His voice was rough around the edges, but it didn't tremble. "Have I proven my sufficiency?"

"I am quite ... satisfied." That was all Niles needed. "Ah, your hand, should you -"

Niles grinned at his lord, suddenly unable to resist watching his expression when he licked some of the mess from it. Absolutely worth Leo's scandalized nose wrinkle, but it only pushed Niles closer to an edge he really had to take care of now. "I think I got it," he said, tossing him a wink.

"Niles," Leo grit out. "Is there anything ... _I_ can help you with?"

Niles hesitated in his steps, grinning at Leo. "If you'd allow me to re-decorate the hall to your room -"

Leo was flushing again. Heh. "For the last time. No naked statues of me!"

"Only one. And of course there would be a leaf over your glorious -"

"Niles," Leo interrupted him, a desperate edge to his voice. "Is there any pressing matter I could help you with at this moment?"

Many of them. Not that he would ask Lord Leo for something like this. "I think I'll manage to get washed. I'm a big boy in all regards."

"I can see that," Leo muttered under his breath, and suddenly Niles realised the pointed gaze to his crotch. Oh.

"It comes with the circumstances," Niles offered. No need to feel responsible. "Don't worry about it. Though, if you would be so kind to excuse me?"

"Niles." Leo's voice was strained now, and Niles didn't really get it. "I realise I am not the most suited candidate for this. I lack both experience and theory, so I cannot guarantee to satisfy you as much as you satisfied me. But I would like to try, if you would have me."

What. "What?"

Leo rose to his feet, not looking at him any longer as he awkwardly fastened his pants again, his expression tight. "You are excused, of course, if you'd prefer to find someone more suitable."

No. What? Suitable his ass, Niles had almost come from his name on Leo's lips. "My lord. It is not a matter of being suited."

"Then what is it?" Leo sounded so ... lost. Niles stumbled closer, yearning to chase that from his voice. Why did he sound so hurt? It wasn’t supposed to - Leo wasn’t supposed to sound like this.

"I simply don't know if you'd -” Niles faltered, but forced himself to keep going. Anything to ease Leo’s guarded expression. “Please don't feel obligated to touch me. I would not ask that of you -"

"I have." Niles blinked. Leo stood tall now, royal. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but I am certain that _I_ was the one asking you."

Niles’ mouth opened, but no sound escaped him. He just stood there, frozen. This was a dream, right? This just had to be his own mind getting carried away.

Leo grinned. "You know, it is satisfying to knock you speechless. Come over here if you will. You might have to offer me your expertise. I trust having you sit would be suitable?"

Niles was going to faint.

Leo stepped behind the chair and knocked against it. "Don't make me turn it into an order."

Niles shivered, grateful that at least his wobbly legs still knew how to move. "Perhaps I would like that."

Leo's grin made his knees only weaker. "Perfect, then. Sit."

Niles settled on the chair and watched as Leo walked around him, eyes roaming over him unhurried, and thorough. Leo put a finger under his chin, deep in thought. Somehow he found a way to analyse even this, and damn if it wasn't the hottest thing ever. "I am afraid this won't do. Undress."

"A little help?" Niles asked as he got to his feet, mostly because he needed his mouth to run. He had done this more than enough times - but this was _Leo._ This was -

Leo did not move a muscle, aside from one eyebrow raising pointedly. "I thought you had it covered ... 'big boy'."

Niles felt both humiliated and excited. He stepped out of his boots and tossed them aside, feeling a bit more naked already now that Leo could see his toes curl with nerves and excitement. His hands were trembling, too, and he balled them into fists so Leo wouldn’t notice.

"I trust it you will not stop here? There is business to attend later, Niles."

Of course. Whatever would they do if they weren't thinking of the appointments.

Niles bit back a sigh and did not look at Leo as he unbuckled his belt, and let his pants fall away. Suddenly, he felt vulnerable - it was one thing to speak about his past, and quite another to show its marks burned and cut into his skin. He wasn't ashamed of them - it was rather ...

Leo stepped closer, and Niles exhaled the breath he'd been holding when Leo’s arms wrapped around him and pulled him in.

Leo’s voice was a breathy whisper close to his ear. "You are quite the gorgeous sight, too. Let me see all of you."

Gorgeous. Had he really said that? Lord Leo would not flatter if there was no truth in it. Would keep quiet if he had nothing good to say. Oh. Gorgeous.

Niles took a deep, shuddering breath. "Just a moment?"

"Of course." Leo leaned his head against Niles shoulder, even though his mind was no longer alight with desire. Slowly, Niles lowered his forehead down to Leo’s shoulder, and together, they stood, just breathing.

"Is this too much?" Leo whispered after a while. Niles snorted. Yes, in all ways, _yes_ , but he loved it.

He was grateful they were close enough for Leo to understand him even when Niles’ voice was barely a whisper. "More than I would've dared to imagine."

Leo exhaled, his arms tightening around Niles. "You and your loose mouth,” he said, weakly, running his hands down Niles back, to the edge where the hem of his tunic met bare skin, and back up.

Niles wanted to stay like this forever - his flushed face buried at Leo’s shoulder, never to be seen by him. "I mean it."

"I know,” Leo hummed. “That is why you are such a menace. Allow me to take care of you?"

It was too much. Definitely too much. Niles couldn’t hide his shaking any longer. "... you always have. My answer will never change."

"That is ... splendid." Splendid. Niles snorted, couldn’t help it. What a dorky way to say it. Leo had squawked it, too. Niles pulled away after all, grinning at Leo's flustered face.

Going perfectly still when Leo leaned in and dropped a kiss to the corner of Niles’ lips.

"My lord ..." Niles muttered, dumbfounded, and his heart ached with the need to take his face in his hands and kiss him. Gentle, slow, just to know the shape of his mouth and his closeness. And yet, Niles couldn’t bring himself to reach out.

Too terrified Leo would realise his mistake. Would shy away. Would -

"Niles. It does not suit you to hold back around me." And so Leo leaned in to kiss him, and Niles made a choked-up noise, feeling like something broke inside him. All the emotion he had locked away so tightly, left to pour out uncontrollably. All his fondness and his longing. All the fear and all the hope. All of it.

That gentle touch laid him bare more than all the people he had lain with, the hands he had offered himself to and those that had just taken. Leo's lips were like mead, burning him sweetly, warming him from the inside, making him entirely dizzy. There was no need to hold back, to protect himself. Leo would take care of him.

He always had.

They kissed, like there was nothing at the back of their minds - no war, no meetings, no obligations. Only Leo's lips moving against his, warm and true. They kissed, and they kissed, and they kissed, and Niles was alight. Alight, alight.

"I've changed my mind," Leo gasped when he broke their kiss at last, and Niles did not have time to panic before Leo tugged him across the room, made him sit on the edge of the bed.

Ah. This was ... a lot different from a service offered at Leo's desk chair.

Niles did not know what to do with this. There was no bravado to cling to, no line to spout. There was nothing left in him but the truth, his raw heart that beat solely for the man before him.

Leo, who had taught him hope.

Leo, who looked at him as if Niles was worth his affection, his devotion, his _heart._

Who reached out again, cupping his burning cheeks. Niles’ eyes fluttered shut, and he did not know what to say - how to hide any of what he was feeling.

“Is this okay?” Leo asked, and his voice was so gentle it was unbearable. “We can take it slow. We have a lot of time, if you will have me.”

What kind of question was that? A sound burst from Niles’ lips, something between a laugh and a sob. He reached up, fingers curling around Leo’s wrists. “You -” He could barely find his voice, or the words. Nothing to tell Leo what this meant. Nothing to convey the weight of his feelings, the way they choked him up and made him dizzy and his eyes burn.

“Niles,” Leo whispered, and pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead. “I adore you. If you want me, I am yours. But if this is - if you don’t feel that way about me - of course I will be happy with you staying my loyal retainer. I will never pressure you. But it … feels good, to say it.” A breathless laugh escaped Leo. “It’s both easier and harder than I expected.”

Niles couldn’t reply. There were no words strong enough, true enough. So he reached up, his hands shaking so badly it was ridiculous, but it was enough to pull Leo closer - down towards him, their lips meeting in a kiss that was desperate and breathless and _true._

A kiss that conveyed it better than anything, and when Niles’ fingers tightened in Leo’s tunic, Leo held onto him just as tightly - like he never wanted to let go.

And Niles’ heart, it sang.

**Author's Note:**

> People freshly in love sure are something.


End file.
